


I don't want to be alone

by killianandemmashearts



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killianandemmashearts/pseuds/killianandemmashearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post 3X15 killian comforts emma before neal's funeral</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't want to be alone

**Author's Note:**

> this was the first fanfiction i ever wrote and since people were saying nice things i thought i should post it here. i would love to have some feedback. i'm not a neal hater so he's not going to be bashed on in this fic, sorry if that's a problem for you

The lights were low at Granny’s and she was the only one there, she had left Henry with Snow and Charming to get ready because she needed some time to herself. She hadn’t had that much time alone since Neal died because everyone was too worried about catching Zelena but she could also tell they were worried about what would happen if they left her alone as well.  
She would be fine though, eventually at least that’s what she felt. It hadn’t been the first time someone she cared for had left her, and she knew she had to stay strong for Henry. It killed her that Henry didn’t remember Neal like how he should, the man who tried to be a good father to him and make up for lost time. She knew that her explanations were lost on him. Sometimes she wondered if he would ever get his memories back. She didn’t like seeing the flash of pain on people’s faces, especially Regina’s when it was obvious he didn’t remember them or something else.  
Emma sighed and ran a hand through her blonde locks as she looked up at the clock on the wall, frowning slightly when she noticed that the hands had barely moved. The funeral was still in a few hours and right now she wished it were already done with. She had helped plan it and even that had taken up most of her energy.  
The door suddenly creaked open and Emma turned on her stool she had been sitting on, putting down the cup of coffee that had previously been attached to her lips. She was surprised anyone else would be there that early but once she saw who it was she wasn’t as surprised. She felt like they were both coming from the same place, losing someone who was close to them.  
She sighed as she turned back to face the interior of the counter area, and brought the cup of coffee up to her lips for a small sip again, listening as the boots hitting the floor got closer to her.  
“You shouldn’t be alone, Emma.” He said softly, more softly than she was used to hearing him speak, which rattled her a little and caused her to glance up at him, the use of her name threw her as well since she was used to being called love, or Swan.  
She shrugged a bit as she put the mug down on the counter and studied the counter top, running her fingers a long the edges of it. “ I needed some time to myself, I think everyone thinks I might have a mental breakdown if left alone, which is funny because it’s kind of the opposite.”  
He nodded slowly, resting the arm with the hook up against the counter top “Your stronger than that, we both know that Swan. You’d think they’d have better faith in their Savior.”  
She chuckled a bit and nodded “ Yeah, but I still think most of them thought I was still Neal’s… whatever.” She said with a shrug.  
He froze though she didn’t notice it, he knew it wasn’t true but there was part of him that didn’t even like hearing it. He doubted many people saw him as a suitable option for her.  
She frowned a bit and bit her lip to stop if from quivering “It still doesn’t feel real, that he’s gone. He was here one minute and then gone the next.”  
He nodded and moved a little closer to her but he wasn’t sure what else to do “I know.”  
She looked up at him with a frown “I wanted to do something else, I wanted to help him but I couldn’t. I didn’t know how.” She said with a hint of frustration in her voice.  
He sighed, “I know you did, but sometimes those sort of things our out of our control.” He finally sat down at one of the stools, his hook clanging against the metal leg of it as he did so.  
She looked down at the collision of metal against metal and nodded “I just feel bad.”  
He shook his head “ It’s not your fault Emma.”  
She bit her lip at the use of her name again, though it felt weird she also liked the way it sounded coming from him, like he really cared and she knew he did “But Henry’s never going to remember his real father, only what I told him and that wasn’t the best representation.”  
“You only told him what you remembered, you can’t blame yourself for that, Swan. I’m sure he’ll be getting his memories back soon.”  
She bit her lip harder and took in a sharp breath; she wasn’t going to cry in front of him or anybody, that just wasn’t who she was. She was startled slightly by the sound of the stool scraping against the floor and then a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. Surprisingly she didn’t fight back or anything, but relaxed into them wrapping her arms around him as well.  
“He was a good man Emma, and he would want you to be happy.” He said, his chin balanced on top of her head.  
She didn’t say anything but nodded slowly, part of her didn’t want this to end but she felt her phone buzzing in her pocket and apparently he did too because he pulled away.  
She glanced down at the screen to see a text from David telling her she needed to come back and sighed, standing up she smiled slightly at him “ Thank you Killian.” She said honestly as she pushed some strands blonde hair out of her face and head towards the door.  
He nodded “Your welcome, Swan.” He said as his eyes followed her out the door and through the window until she disappeared from his sight.


End file.
